bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben are the two flowerpot men and the main characters of the series. They are creative, adventurous, mischievous, helpful, curious, playful, quick, brave, fun and caring. Both Bill and Ben were in the Watch With Mother series and in the Cosgrove Hall series, Bill is voiced by John Thomson and Ben is voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. They can argue sometimes, but they'll always be the best of friends. Biography Bill and Ben are brothers as well as best friends and do almost everything together. They gave some seeds water after trying many things to make the flowers come up and they played musical vegetables, although Bill couldn't make the marrow make any noise whereas Ben could. They rode on cabbages, although Bill lost his but found it again. They met Dan the potato man, they found a passage to a beautiful wood, they helped to make a scarecrow look nice, they had a bath in a hat and hung on a washing line. They played with icicles, they met a pair of bellows and played with a pair of boots. They helped to collect nuts for Scamper for the winter, they made a kite and got stuck on a rubbish tip, they tried to catch a piece of sky for Weed, they helped to protect Weed from the sun, they cheated in a tidying up competition, they got in a sticky situation, they helped to look for lettuce for Slowcoach, they cheered up Weed with music, they look for their friends when they go missing, they helped to get rid of a horrible smell, they played with a ball, they tried to keep the garden quiet so that Boo can hibernate, they found a new home for a flower, they looked for a spectacle thief at night, they rescued Slowcoach's picture in the wind, they went on a treasure hunt, they uncovered the mystery of the jumping jar, they discovered Whimsy's magical singing cobwebs, they tried to help Weed see the world, they discovered their reflections and built a snowman. Bill once looked after Ben when he caught a nasty cold, they made a new friend, they had a big argument, they learned about remote-controlled cars, they tried to catch a rainbow, they made a tin can telephone and they discovered the use of magnets. Ben once fell into the cellar during a game of hide and seek so Bill found it difficult to find him, they tried to find a best friend for the garden gnome, they accidentally flooded Slowcoach's house, they flew in a hot air balloon, they got distracted when looking Scuff the baby squirrel, they played a trick on Slowcoach with a cloud, they went on a climbing adventure, they tried to build an igloo, they looked for their football during a thaw of snow and they had their own grand winter sports day. Appearances As the title characters, Bill and Ben appear in every episode. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Watch With Mother Characters